miramcfandomcom-20200214-history
Time and Space
Time and Space is a Doctor Who fan fiction written by Miramc22 featuring Elizabeth Carter, a 17-year-old girl from Manhattan, New York, who moves to London, England, and meets the the Doctor. She has the option of joining him in traveling time and space, but she is faced with the difficult decision of leaving with him. Embark on the whimsical journeys of Elizabeth and the Doctor. Laugh, cry, and enjoy the many adventures the duo will have. Summary Elizabeth Carter has a few problems, among these: #Her dad being secretly married and not telling her. #Moving to England the summer her last year of high school starts. #Dad neglecting her. #Mom died years ago. #Being American in London. #Having an abusive step-family. #Going camping for the first time with her new family. #Stumbling across a blue police box. #Entering that police box. #That police box is smaller on the outside. #Or, bigger on the inside. #Meeting a man in that box. #The man won't introduce himself. #He calls himself the Doctor. #He's an alien. #She's faced with the choice of going with the Doctor or staying with her new family. #She's Elizabeth, not Lizzie. If Elizabeth goes with the Doctor, she'll have the experience of a lifetime. She'll go to different planets, different times, and different realities. Time and space belongs to her. Just her and the Doctor in that blue box for forever. If Elizabeth stays with her family, she'll be able to live her new life and hopefully make peace with her step mom and step siblings. She can finally get her father to notice her and make some success in her life. But is it worth facing death constantly with the Doctor? Is the whole of time and space really worth hurting everyone around her? Will she ever get to live a normal life? Is the Doctor the person he says he is? Is he a person at all? Questions surround Elizabeth as she makes a difficult decision that can change her life. Table of Contents *Prologue *Chapter 1: I Move to London *Chapter 2: My New Family and why I Hate it *Chapter 3: The Box *Chapter 4: I Am Accidentally Kidnapped *Chapter 5: Timey-Wimey Stuff is Explained *Chapter 6: We Are Sent to Hunt Statues *Chapter 7: I Break the Rules *Chapter 8: The Angels of Thoth *Chapter 9: I Run Into All Sorts of Problems *Chapter 10: The Doctor is a Doctor *Chapter 11: 3 Months and 12 Search Parties Later *Chapter 12: I'm Late for Summer Vacation *Chapter 13: My Kidnapper Becomes Mr. Smith *Chapter 14: People I Like and People I Dislike Characters MV5BMTYzMTczMzg0NF5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwOTAzMTkwOQ@@. V1. SX640 SY800 .jpg|Elizabeth Carter David-Tennant-with-short-spikes.jpg|The Doctor Zack_Ward.jpg|Arthur Carter denise_richards_-1501.jpg|Jennifer Carter Idina_Menzel_general_5_credit_Robin_Wong.jpg|Sarah Wade-Carter Tumblr ma97ejKXDp1qzxur3o1 500.jpg|Madison Wade Ba69f3a418ce1bd0a7a52683baa1fa53.jpeg|James Wade emmawatson_pic.jpg|Piper Parks skandar_keynes.jpg|Dylan White MV5BMTcxNzEwMDg2NF5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwNzYxMTM1Nw@@._V1_SY317_CR17,0,214,317_.jpg|Sophie Thomas Kaya-Scodelario-Chris-Floyd-Photoshoot-2010-02.jpg|Millie Davies lily-collins-yo-dona-magazine-photoshoot-july-2014-_6.jpg|Emma Stevenson 798full-chloe-moretz.png|Indie Graves 140927 Bafta_Katie Leung Actress_003 copy.jpg|Maya Castro AveryBennet.jpg|Avery Bennet jamie_blackley.jpg|Zachary Crewe alyson_stoner.jpg|Lindsay Theroux Katherine_McNamara.jpg|Amber Crawford Screen Shot 2015-11-12 at 3.44.14 PM.png|Lyla Peterson 5594689e1a5b7b36b5995f0d6279cb08.jpg|Maxwell Pryce tumblr_m4r6iobUI71rx77n1o2_r1_1280.jpg|Andrew Phelps Article-urn-publicid-ap.org-652d8b5ddb9e4764a5dd63a322c08a90-6Rg5JAIHi-HSK1-732 634x967.jpg|Grace O'Keeffe 20586-0.jpg|Saxon Robertson Cast *Indiana Evans as Elizabeth Carter *David Tennant as The Doctor *Zack Ward as Arthur Carter *Denise Richards as Jennifer Carter *Idina Menzel as Sarah Wade-Carter *Emily Rudd as Madison Wade *Joshua Anthony Brand as James Wade *Emma Watson as Piper Parks *Skandar Keynes as Dylan White *Phoebe Tonkin as Sophie Thomas *Kaya Scodelario as Millie Davies *Lily Collins as Emma Stevenson *Chloe Grace Moretz as Indie Graves *Katie Leung as Maya Castro *Cariba Heine as Avery Bennet *Jamie Blackley as Zachary Crewe *Alyson Stoner as Lindsay Theroux *Katherine McNamara as Amber Crawford *Samantha Logan as Lyla Peterson *Freddie Highmore as Maxwell Pryce *Avan Jogia as Andrew Phelps *Meghan Trainor as Grace O'Keeffe *Matthew Beard as Saxon Robertson Gallery Time and Space MERMAIDATHEART.png|Fan Cover by MermaidatHeart Category:Time and Space Category:Doctor Who Category:Miramc22 Category:Fan Fiction Category:Stories Category:Series Category:PG-13 Rated